


Happy New Year, Peter

by thorkified



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Drinking, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, New Year's Eve, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: While everyone else is at the big New Year's Party on the Times Square, drinking and having fun, Peter decides to spend the day in Tony's lab to work on one of his projects instead. What he doesn't know yet is that the way he enters the new year will be much better than everyone else's.





	Happy New Year, Peter

Peter sits on the floor in Tony's private lab, legs crossed and a candy cane between his lips, a leftover from the Christmas party last week. He wears his oversized Iron Man shirt and some fluffy socks and that's pretty much it, but it doesn't matter. No one is there, everyone is going to celebrate New Year's on the Times Square, so until morning he will be alone and can do whatever he wants.   
  
Well, almost. He's not sad to be alone, he prefers it this way because at the party everyone will just be drunk and loud and no one wants a kid around anyway to spoil the fun. So, he decided to use the privilege of being allowed in here, where he sometimes works with Tony, and keeps Friday as his company - a quiet one, but at least she's nice.   
  
He's working on one of Tony's spare gloves, a project he's been at for a few weeks now and since he got nothing better to do, he thought why not? If it failed, Tony wouldn't see at least and he wouldn't embarrass himself.   
  
"Dammit, where did I put the shooter now?" he groans and looks around, rolling the candy cane over to the other side of his mouth.   
  
"Behind you, Peter, on the table," Friday helps him out and he laughs at forgetting that he put it up there.   
  
"Thanks, honey!" he says quickly, wondering when he fell into the habit of calling her that. Maybe when he heard Tony do the same he picked it up, he wouldn't be surprised.   
  
When the shooter is finally put in place and he closes the glove again, half the candy cane is gone and he's smiling happily.   
  
"I did it! Friday, I did it!"   
  
"Well done, Peter,” Friday congratulates him. "Would you like to test it out?"   
  
"Oh yes! Activate the dummies for me please."   
  
Peter puts the glove on and gets into position. If he calculated everything correctly, the liquid metal he used should shoot out and create a web similar to his own shooters, which he could then energize with enough power to knock everything out.   
  
Friday rolls out the dummies they use to test new weapons on and Peter aims.   
  
"All or nothing, here we go!"   
  
He presses the button. With a buzzing noise the glove shoots out something that looks like quicksilver that drapes over the dummy in an almost perfect web. Peter makes a mental note to calibrate it a bit more later because it's good, but it's not yet perfect and then presses the button again for the final test. He can see the sparks of electricity shoot along the metal, but before he can break out in cheering the dummy suddenly catches fire and his euphoria is gone.   
  
"Shit!"   
  
He darts forward and grabs the fire extinguisher from the wall, aiming at the dummy to not let it get any worse than it already is. Tony would kill him, fuck.   
  
"May I suggest turning down the power on your new addition to the glove, Peter?" Friday asks cheekily when Peter finally managed to put out the fire and he snarls at her, but without any real anger.   
  
"Thanks for the tip, honey. My next guess was to turn it up."   
  
Despite almost setting the lab on fire and managing to cover his feet in white while putting the flames out, Peter's excitement over his invention is still as strong and by the time he's back at his workplace and picks the candy cane back up, he's laughing again already.   
  
"Do you think he can actually use it when I worked out the kinks?" Peter asks without looking up as he puts his tools back away.   
  
"Whose kinks?" A new voice suddenly asks, causing Peter to freeze in place and rip his eyes open. The candy cane drops onto the table.   
  
_ Fuck, Tony! What is he doing here? _   
  
"Who's being kinky in my lab? Only I'm allowed to be kinky in here!"   
  
Peter forces himself to turn around and immediately realizes Tony has been drinking. He's not completely drunk, but the gleeful look in his eyes and the way he sways ever so slightly as he walks over are a clear sign. Well, that, and the bottle of champagne he holds in his hand.   
  
"S-Sir! I-I didn't expect you to be back so early, I'm sorry," Peter stammers an apology, quickly hiding the glove under a pile of papers in hope Tony didn't see it. "W-What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the party?"   
  
"Smells like someone forgot to turn off the stove," Tony scoffs, completely ignoring Peter's question as he walks over to his own desk. “Nice shirt, by the way. Glad you grew out of your Cap phase.”

Peter watches Tony for a moment, not sure what to make of this compliment because his shirt sure as hell isn't anything special. He likes it though, that Tony likes it. And that he noticed because it's his favorite one and it always reminds him of Tony.

"Honey, it's too quiet, play something for me, will you?" Tony says eventually, without looking up.   
  
Friday puts on one of Tony's playlists he sometimes listens to when he works and Peter figures it might be better to just disappear because it doesn't look like Tony is even fully registering he's there. The moment he tries to sneak out, though, he suddenly speaks again and Peter stops in his tracks.   
  
"What are you doing here, kid?" Tony asks and somehow gets two glasses from his desk that he fills, looking at him. "A bit sad here all alone, don't you think?"   
  
Peter bites back a sarcastic comment about Tony being here too and just shrugs. "I don't like big parties, I'd rather be here."   
  
"You'd rather spend New Year's alone in here than with me?" Tony asks with a voice far lower and huskier than Peter is used to, making the boy blush as he leans back against his desk.   
  
"I-I didn't think... that party isn't for kids, Sir. I can't even drink, it's no place for me." He comes up with a stupid excuse because he has no other and knows it's blatantly obvious. He wanted to spend New Year's with Tony but he knew he'd only ruin it for the other.   
  
"Well, I've got a surprise for you then," Tony says and holds up one of the glasses in front of Peter. "Tonight, you can. I'll allow it."   
  
He knows he shouldn't take the glass but it's in his hands before Peter even realizes it. "T-Thank you, sir," he gulps.   
  
"For the last time, Pete, it's Tony, not sir," Tony rolls his eyes and smirks. "Sir sounds like I'm _ old _ ."   
  
Peter can't suppress a smirk and when Tony holds out his glass, he tips against it slightly with his own. He mimics Tony and puts it to his lips, smiling at the sparkly and sweet liquid. Not bad, that's a taste he could get used to. When he puts the glass back down he chuckles into his other hand, he just can't help it.   
  
"Did I miss something?" Tony asks and raises a brow, but Peter just shakes his head. “What's so funny?”   
  
"No, I... it just...  _ feels _ funny, that's all," he explains, his cheeks flushing pink.   
  
There are a few seconds of silence and then, before he even realizes what happens, Tony's lips are pressed against his own and the half empty glass drops from his hand. Peter rips his eyes open, but they refuse to stay that way when Tony suddenly pushes him back and his tongue slips into his mouth.   
  
There's a quiet moan against the man's lips before Peter brings a shaky hand up and buries it in his hair. God, he feels so good, so light, it's like every nerve in his body is exploding. Tony tastes of champagne and strawberries - Peter doesn't know why and he really doesn't care either - and it's everything his dumb and silly teenage brain imagined he would taste like.   
  
When Tony finally pulls back, Peter is completely wrecked and speechless, fighting for air and looking up at him with the biggest and most stunned eyes possible. He only now realizes he's not standing anymore, but sitting on his workstation. Did Tony lift him up? Fuck, he can't remember.   


They look at each other for over a minute without saying a word, then Tony suddenly lifts a finger to his lips and brushes over them.

“You taste sweet,” he says quietly, surprised even, and Peter blushes even harder. “And you're sticky.”

“C-Candy cane,” he mumbles flustered and shyly. “From… the Christmas party…”

Tony leans forward and kisses him again without a word, less demanding this time and without tongue, but it's absolutely delightful and gentle and leaves Peter shuddering when he finally pulls back.

“Friday, honey… what time is it?” Tony asks after a moment, voice low and ominous.

“23:41, Sir.”

Tony gulps and looks back at the boy with dark eyes, licking his lips. “Peter, do you want to start the new year with a bang?”

Peter's mouth runs dry and he's actually at a loss of words. Nineteen minutes. And a bang. He knows exactly what Tony is talking about and he knows he'd never ask him something like that if he weren't drunk, but quite frankly? He doesn't give a shit. This is his chance and Tony wants him, this isn't one of his wet dreams he will wake up from any minute. And he wants it.

Fifteen minutes later, Tony is on Peter, drowning him in a passionate and longing kiss and buried so deep inside of the boy that he feels like he will burst from it. When he finally moves, Peter believes he's dying with every thrust and nothing else matters anymore. He holds onto the man so desperately his nails leave marks on his back and Tony just goes faster, takes him harder and Peter is trapped in this deep and overwhelming pleasure that erases everything else from existence.

When the fireworks outside start going off, Peter is a bubbling and panting mess, writhing under Tony's forceful thrusts and he whimpers, desperately cries out for even more because he feels so good and perfect and so  _ alive _ and he never wants it to end.

It's over two hours later that they finally collapse on the bed, breathless and exhausted and completely fucked out. Peter's smile is carved onto his face, it won't disappear anymore. Then, Tony rolls over and kisses Peter's chest and he lets out a quiet sigh, too drained for more even though he loves it so much.

“Happy New Year, Peter,” Tony whispers, his breath hot against Peter's skin and the boy just pulls him up to kiss him again, still needy, still blown away that they do this and still absolutely loving it.

When they part, the smile is still there and Peter's eyes are filled with nothing but sheer bliss and adoration.

“Please let me start every day of this year with a bang, Mister Stark,” he says softly and the answer he gets is Tony's lips crashing against his own, taking away all doubts and worries and leaving him the happiest he has ever been in his life.

Oh, this year couldn't have started any better!


End file.
